ENEMIGO CERCANO
by Wihlemine
Summary: Loki logra redimirse de sus pecados contra la Tierra ayudando a Los Vengadores contra Thanos...pero SHIELD lo busca por lo que debe escapar de Fury con la ayuda de alguien imposible...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: Todas las familias tienen sus secretos

La primera vez que KAyna Worrington conoció apropiadamente al dios de las travesuras, creyó que todo lo que le habian dicho de él habia sido una maldita mentira del "hombrecito

de metal", como solía llamar a Tony cuando se enojaba como él o queria hacerlo enojar...

Primero, no se veía tan amenazador. Con el cuerpo de un nadador olimpico y los ojos de esa tonalidad verdosa y azul que no sabia identificar de ninguna paleta de colores,

Loki de Asgard, principe desterrado, enemigo de la Tierra y colaborador reciente de los Vengadores no se veía como el monstruo casi vampirezco que Stark le

habia descrito hace unos meses atrás...a decir verdad, le parecía bastante lindo...diría que el tipo tenía su atractivo...

Segundo, no se veía tan poderoso. No volaba como su hermano, y solo habia sido una caída de 20 o 30 metros de altura, en un terreno plano sin nada afilado o rocoso...

no entendía bien por que aún no reaccionaba...si seguia la logica de considerarlo un "dios" alien de la realeza de Asgard...

Tercero y casi finalizando, estaba roto. Si...roto. Vio sus ojos una milésima de segundo para comprender que la unica razón por la cual los estaba ayudando era por que

no tenía nada mas. No tenia familia ni reino, no tenia aliados ni enemigos...no tenia nada en el maldito universo salvo permanecer en la Tierra.

Ah...por ultimo, su voz...su voz era preciosa...si el demonio tuviese esa voz, el cielo estaría vacío. Su voz y la maldita flauta de Hamelin.

-Hey...concwerwr bach...-dijo ella con su exquisito acento gales-Estas vivo?

Loki trató de abrir los ojos...los parpados le pesaban y la luz le molestaba en demasía...¿donde estaba y quien era ella? Trató de recordar rapidamente los hechos

ocurridos...la pelea de Thanos...ayudaba a los heroes...todos estaban alli...su hermano, el soldado, la espia, el arquero y el hombre de metal...habia alguien mas

que no conocía...un guerrero en traje gris que portaba una espada...alguien que en caída libre desde el avion en llamas lo perseguia...mas bien, trataba de alcanzarlo.

Miró nuevamente la joven que estaba a su lado...el mismo traje...la misma altura. Era ella quien estaba luchando junto a los heroes...

-Caiste del avion en llamas, y perdón...-dijo ella-Pero no alcancé a tomarte...vamos, debemos darnos prisa, el resto cayó a unos tres kms de aqui, debemos agruparnos

con ellos antes del ataque final de Thanos, los soldados enemigos se estan reuniendo alrededor de la ciudad...

La Joven se acercó a él y le tendió la mano, ayudandolo a levantarse...

-Quien eres?-preguntó entonces Loki

-Oh...claro-dijo ella regresando a darle la mano como forma de saludo...-Soy Knightgrey ¿cual de los de Asgard eres tu, el inteligente o el otro que no lo es?

LOki frunció el ceño confundido. ¿La mujer no tenia idea de nada o solo le estaba tomando el pelo?

-Loki de Asgard-dijo él

-Ah...bien...¿puedes volar, Loki de Asgard?

-De ser asi, ¿no crees que habria aterrizado mejor?-respondió el sacudiendo sus ropas y ordenando su cabello con desgano

-Eres el inteligente entonces , concwerwr bach...bien, te llevaré entonces...

Loki observó su mano derecha, de donde surgia una armadura que cubría su espalda y torso, y formaba unas alas gigantes de plumas de metal plateado. La joven se

elevó un metro del suelo, y le tomó la mano.

-Agarrate fuerte entonces, Loki de Asgard-dijo ella-Estaremos allí en unos minutos...no te caigas, vale? Tony me pidió que te llevara en una pieza...

Aliens de Thanos ahora tratando de destruir Los Angeles...lo extraño de las batallas aliens es que siempre resultaban ser en EEUU, pensaba Keyna, como si estuviera

cubierta de chocolate. Aún asi, era la ciudad donde ahora vivía y odiaba que le hicieran daño a un lugar en donde vivían mas de 6 millones personas que no tenían

nada especial en contra del ejercito de Thanos.

Asi que combatía, de la misma forma en que lo hacia el resto de los heroes, todos sin excepción hasta que la amenaza fue desterrada de las playas de California.

Con el sol aún en el cielo, y en perspectiva de la destrucción inicial, no habia resultado tan mal como la ultima vez, y ahora tenían un aliado potencial, o al menos

eso creian. El hermano de Thor, Loki el desterrado...

-Es bueno volver a pelear del mismo lado, hermano-le dijo Thor pero, como siempre, Loki no parecía muy entusiasmado al respecto

-No será la ultima batalla que deberán enfrentar con enemigos tan poderosos como él-dijo entonces Loki-COmo Thanos...hay cientos en miles de mundos...este será

solo el comienzo, Vengadores...

-Que manera de dar animo...-dijo entonces Tony acercandose a los dos hermanos de Asgard-Pero reconozco cuando alguien hace bien el trabajo y...si, gracias por tu

ayuda, Loki...vaya que dolió!

Entonces volvió la vista y ahi estaba ella...limpiando su espada de la sangre de los soldados enemigos...se sacó el casco de esgrima y miró a donde estaban ellos...

-Hey...twyllo! algo mas?-gritó, al parecer a Iron man...

-En cristiano, Keyna-le respondió Tony mientras ella parecía mas preocupada de sus utensilios de pelea y en el escudo del capitán que de la conversación...

Loki la seguió con la mirada hasta que se acercó a ellos y la multitud que comenzaba a agruparse en torno a los escombros de la batalla...

-Veo que ya conociste a Knightgrey...-dijo Tony-Pero por tu bien espero que no te encariñes demasiado con ella, te lo advierto...

La joven se habia quitado el casco, mostrando sus ojos azules violeta, su cabello ligeramente ondulado en tonos castaños, rubios y rojizos, su sonrisa perfecta y

las mejillas sonrojadas por el sol de California.

Thor rió ante el comentario de Tony, algo que a Loki no le pareció para nada gracioso...

-Hey...-dijo ella llegando a ellos-Nos vamos...

-Si...antes que esto se llene y deba empezar a firmar autografos-dijo Iron ma-SHIELD se encarga del resto...por cierto, no los presenté adecuadamente...Keyna

Worrington, los hermanos de Asgard, Thor y a Loki que ya lo conoces...muchachos, Keyna Worrington desde las lejanas tierras galesas...ella es Knightgrey...ah!

Y es mi hermana...

-Hermana?-dijo Thor-No sabia ... que tuvieses una hermana...

-Si, ya sabes lo que dicen-dijo ella sonriendo con sus ojos violeta brillando-Uno no elige a sus hermanos...cierto, twyllo?

-No me hables en gales, no hablo galés!-dijo Tony-Ahora...que piensas de unirte a la Iniciativa?

La joven miró a Loki y él pareció responder a su mirada. Debajo del casco y el traje gris de esgrima habia una mujer hermosa, tan terrible y hermosa que ahora

que habia enmendado el camino la queria conocer, aunque eso signifique una amenaza de muerte de Tony Stark

-Pues...me está interesando la idea, hermano...-respondió ella


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: El dulce viaje

De pronto se aparece SHIELD; tal y como Tony lo habia predicho...una decena de autos negros con vidrios a prueba de balas, cientos de agentes en trajes negros, con

equipos de radicación, aparatos electronicos y lo ultimo en tecnologia...

-Esperen...-dijo entonces el capitán acercandose a Tony y los demás que estaban a su lado-Algo no está bien...¿para que es eso?

Tony miró un bus completamente negro, sin espejos ni vidrios, moviendose en dirección a la zona O de la batalla, donde estaban ellos...

-Parece que quieren llevar detenidos...-dijo el hombre de metal-JARVIS, analisis de bus...

COnfirmado...una celda de detención reforzada...

-Esperen...-dijo entonces el capitán-No hay prisioneros...todos estan muertos..que se van a llevar?

Iron man entonces miró a Thor y Loki, este ultimo comprendió de inmediato que la celda que traía SHIELD no era ni para Thanos -que habia sido dstruido-ni sus aliados.

-No pueden entregarlo!-dijo THor-Nos ayudó...

-Thor...no...-dijo Loki tratando de calmar el animo de su hermano quien ya comenzaba a blandir su martillo-No puedes, no luego de todo esto...

-Bien, Loki...-dijo entonces Tony-Te pagaré este favor de ayudarnos de inmediato...¿que dices?

Los ojos de Stark y el capitán se posaron en la joven, la hermana de Tony, quien parecía la unica opción viable...

-Te lo debes llevar, Ky-dijo Tony-No lo buscaran contigo porque no saben que existes, es la unica forma de salvarlo, por el momento, mientras nosotros le pedirmos

explicaciones a Fury, de acuerdo?

Kayna asintió mientras el capitán le lanzaba unas llaves sonriendo...

-Me deberán un gran favor...-dijo la joven mientras empujaba a Loki de la manga de la chaqueta-Ah...quiero una moto, hermano...para empezar...

-Solo llevatelo y escondelo...me comunicaré contigo cuando solucionemos esto...-dijo Tony-No hagas nada estupido con él, de acuerdo?

Kayna sonrió a su hermano, como si fuese demasiado divertido todo...Tony bajó la cabeza lamentandose...

-Tu hermano estará bien con ella...-dijo el hombre de metal dandole una palmada en el brazo a Thor-Si fuese al revez...y espero que no se dé el caso, pero si asi

fuera...bueno...el punto es que Loki estará bien...no hay nadie mejor para este trabajo...

Kayna empujó rapidamente a Loki unos segundos, cuando finalmente fue innecesario hacerlo ya que él simplemenete iba detrás de ella...miró a su alrededor y encontró la

moto de Steven...se subio y miró a Loki...

-Vamos, arriba!-dijo ella-Creeme que es mas peligrosos que te quedes aqui, no te preocupes, sé manejar en California...

Loki no entendió la referencia cultural pero hizo lo que pidió...

-En Asgard no eres un monje, verdad?-dijo ella-

Loki la miró desconcertado...

-Entonces agarrate bien, que no te dé pena!-dijo ella acelerando y saliendo de 0 a 70 en segundos...

Salieron del centro de L.A con una velocidad impresionante...tomaron la carretera viendo la puesta de sol en el oceano. El aire mezclaba la sal de la playa

con la dulzura de su perfume, sintiendose sencillamente embriagado por las sensaciones.

Luego de cerca de media hora, ingresaron a un barrio a orillas de la playa que rezaba con el nombre de "Manhattan beach"...casas inmensas y luego de unos

segundos divagando entre las calles, se estacionó frente a un edificio.

-Bien...aqui estamos-dijo ella mientras él lo seguia-Entraremos por unas cosas, luego...creo que deberemos perdernos por un tiempo...

Al entrar al edificio, notó a una anciana bajando de la escalera...era un edificio pequeño, de 4 pisos...ella le iba diciendo que era su vecina y que su casa

estaba en el tercer piso...

-Querida...por que vienes vestida asi?dijo la anciana-Pareces un soldado!

-La feria medieval en Santa Bárbara...señora HArris-dijo ella-Digame, alguien a venido a verme?

-Nadie, querida Kayna-dijo la anciana-Y tu amigo...quien es?

-Es Loki...-dijo ella-NO habla mucho, es extranjero. Señora Harris, estamos apurados...si me disculpa...

-Que hay de tu amigo Stevie...¿sigues saliendo con él?

Loki levantó la ceja ya que al parecer la anciana se refería al capitán, cosa que le molestó pero que de cierta manera comprendía...era la razón por la que los ayudaba.

Por la que le ayudaba...no solo era la hermana de uno de los Vengadores, era la novia de otro...

-No, señora Harris-dijo entonces la mujer-No es mi novio...

-Pero hacen tan bonita pareja!

-Si, gracias...pero debemos irnos, nos vemos mas tarde, señora HArris

Subieron hasta el tercer piso y ella abrió la puerta. Era un lugar amplio: a la entrada, un arrimo en donde dejó la llave y un colgador donde dejó su casco y la espada.

Una amplia sala con dos sillones largos, una mesa y una TV en la pared. La ventana tenía una pequeña terraza desde donde se veía la calle, y al final, la playa...

Habia una cocina abierta al lado de la sala...tambien una pequeña mesa y un librero inmenso que cubria casi a mitad de una de las paredes...

-Bien...-dijo ella-Bienvenida a mi casa...vamos a cambiarnos, ven...

Loki la siguió hasta una de las piezas al final de un pasillo, notó entreabierta la puerta de una habitación en donde habia una foto sobre una pequeña mesa de una

niña y una mujer muy parecida a ella...supuso que era ella y su madre. Al lado, otra mas pequeña de ella con Stark...debian ser sus aposentos...

Siguió sin deterse, hasta que dió con una habitación en donde solo habia un gran closet que cubria dos paredes, un espejo gigante y una silla. El closet estaba cubierto

tanto de ropa como de cajas que decían "Industrias Stark".

-Mi casa es una especie de "Casa de Seguridad"-dijo ella sonriendo-Si alguno de los muchachos tiene un problema, viene aqui, se limpia, descansa y luego toma lo que

necesita para regresar a la batalla...es muy segura, ya que nadie en SHIELD ni en ninguna parte sabe de mi...

Kayna comenzó a buscar ropa dentro del closet, algo que pudiese usar para sacarse esa ropa de Asgard, algo de su talla y propio de un principe..."tal vez algo de la ropa

de Thor"...no, muy grande...-pensó ella mientras Loki veía de reojo que la habitación daba con otra puerta en donde habia una habitación escondida...con una cama y una

mesita de noche...

-La habitación del pánico... o el sarcófago...-dijo ella-Depende de quien la use...

-Ah...aqui está...-dijo ella-Voy a necesitar pedir ropa para ti...en realidad...esto no es de nadie de por aqui...

Le entregó un jeans, ropa interior y una camisa negra...

-Eran de un amigo...-dijo Kayna-NO te preocupes, lo mandé al infierno y no creo que vuelva por su ropa...dejaré que te cambies, OK?

La vio alejarse hasta su habitación,solo para notar que no le habia agradecido por nada desde que la habia conocido...ni por salvarlo de la incosciencia antes de la batalla,

ni por ahora esconderlo de SHIELD...pensó en que tal vez era su trabajo, una especie de ayudante de los Vengadores, pero su forma de pelear decia que no estaba entre

ellos para ser la chica de los mandados, mas bien eso, eso de proteger gente era parte de sus habilidades...

El plan era simple. El protocolo de Tony era cambiarse, empacar algo para el camino y luego irse a la casa de Tony en San Fernando...de dificil acceso y además estaba a nombre

de Happy, el chofer de Peppers, por lo esperaba que no fuese registrada por Fury. Abrió su laptop mientras buscaba algo de ropa para salir de ahi...y un bolso

para llevar algo mas de ropa, agua y un poco de comida...vigiló la computadora, en donde Tony le solia dejar mensajes a través de las propagandas de internet...luego

de un minuto o dos, mientras se colocaba un vestido rosado hasta las rodillas, botas negras y un polerón de hilo con botones...preparó algo de ropa extra para ella

y vio el mensaje de Tony...

-Debia llegar esta noche a San Fernando-dijo para si misma-

Buscó en la gaveta un poco de dinero y salió de la habitación mientras veía a Loki con la puerta abierta, de verdad que el tipo era lindo sin esa ridicula ropa de

Asgard, y pese a que no era el super musculoso Thor dios del martillo, habia que ser ciega para reconocer que debajo de la ropa medieval habia un tipo bien formado,

hecho con la mejor materia prima de todo el universo...alto, mas bien pálido, los ojos mas hermosos y esa pose de niño dolido era la guinda del pastel...

Solo faltaba cubrirlo de chocolate

-Debemos salir de aqui lo mas rapido posible...-dijo ella entrando a la habitación mientras Loki parecía gratamente sorprendido de ella y su intento de parecer discreta

y seria aun cuando podía comerlo con la mirada...era hermosa, de eso no habia duda, y la ropa de soldado no le favorecia tanto como la que ahora llevaba...pequeña,

coqueta y graciosa...

Kayna buscó algo mas de ropa para su acompañante y lo colocó en su bolso...

-Bien...listo...?

LOki asintió con una sonrisa.

Bajaron la escalera con la misma velocidad mientras un taxi los esperaba afuera...

-A la estación de buses, por favor-dijo al conductor y luego miró a Loki-Bien...esta es la situación: SHIELD y Fury te buscan desesperadamente por lo de NYork...eso no es

novedad...lo malo es que está detrás de cualquiera que pudiese ayudarte...Stark, Thor y sus amigos, Steven, incluso buscan a BArton...el plan es viajar en

transporte publico, por que es mas dificil de rastrear y predecir...ir al chalet de SaN Fernando de Tony, esperar ahi que pasa, de acuerdo...? Ah...toma...

La joven abrió su mano y sacó un anillo de plata y se lo colocó en el anular de la mano izquierda mientras el fruncía el ceño de una forma que a ella le pareció

enternecedora...ella tenia uno mismo en su mano.

-Me servirá para encontrate, ante cualquier cosa...vale?-dijo ella con una sonrisa-No te me vas a escapar, de acuerdo, concwerwr bach?

-Me dirás que significa eso?

Ella sonrió coqueta, mientras se acercaba lentamente al oido de Loki, quien cerraba los ojos al sentir su voz y su perfume dulce.

-Pequeño conquistador-dijo ella en un susurro mientras ahora Loki se sentia preso de ella...


	3. Chapter 3

-Eres el mejor mentiroso que he conocido...-dijo ella con entusiasmo entrando a una gran suite en un resort en San Fernando-Es decir...podrias ser espía, sabes?

un maldito"Jason Bourne"...que digo!...eres el dios del engaño, no?

Loki sonrió ante el comentario, pese a no conocer al tal Bourne, debe ser alguien impresionante para tener la atención de ella...no estaba acostumbrado a ser el

objeto de analisis de alguien, y, aunque le cueste admitirlo, se habia encontrado con alguien con quien disfrutaba ser su centro de atención.

-Te sorprende que sean tan bueno mintiendo...-dijo él colocando el bolso sobre la cama-No deberías decirme que está malo mentir...

-Por lo que sé de ti...que no es mucho, por cierto-dijo ella-Es que es una de las cosa que mejor haces...además ¿quien soy yo para decirte algo?...espera... hay una cama?

-Recien casados, recuerdas?

Estaban ahi hace dos minutos y medio, ya que, aunque quisieron llegar a la casa de vacaciones de Tony, notaron que en los alrededores habia mucha gente

sospechosa, por lo que usaron el plan B, entrar a un lugar, registrarse y esperar a ver que es lo que buscaban ahi...fue alli donde a Loki se le ocurrió la idea de los

recien casados de Escocia, la historia divertida de la averia del auto, el viaje por carrereta hasta Las Vegas..hasta un chiste feminista que a la señora de

la recepción le encantó...todo en medio minuto mientars esperaban ser atendidos..si hasta el beso en la mejilla y las manos entrelazadas sirvieron para crear

los personajes...

Pero ahora ella estaba preocupada de la cama...una organizacion mundial buscandolos con sus mejores soldados, agentes y espias...y a ella le preocupaba la cama...

-HAy un sillón tambien...-dijo LOki entrando al baño-Voy a darme un baño ahora...creo que es mejor descansar y ver que ocurre mañana...ah por cierto...

Loki se acercó a ella muy serio

-Sé que Tony es tu hermano y le haces un favor a él-dijo el tomandola por los hombros-Pero agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mi, Kayna Worrington...no lo olvidaré.

Ella le sonrió, mirando a sus ojos verdosos sonrojándose levemente y recordando lo del flautista de Hamelin. "Su sonrisa", pensó Loki...limpia, sincera...podría vivir solamente con una de esas sonrisas...

Mientras el agua tibia lo bañaba, pensaba en lo que le habia ocurrido ese día...

HAbia llegado a la Tierra con la misión de ayudar a su hermano, tratar de enmendar parte del daño que habia hecho en la Tierra de la misma forma en que trató de

hacerlo en Asgard...no quiere ser santo ni martin, no quiere ser el maldito Thor, bueno y considerado...solo quiere dejar de hacer tantas estupideces...

Pero algo mas estaba cambiando...en solo un dia! "Como en un día las cosas podían cambiar tanto!" Ahora en solo un dia, peleó, cayó, se levantó y la conoció...

Tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle a esa mujer que ahora estaba en la habitación de al lado fingiendo ser su recien flamante esposa en un hotel perdido en medio de

la nada...¿como es que es tan poderosa? ¿Por que nunca te habia visto antes? ¿Como puedes ser tan hermosa?...

-"MAldición"-dijo LOki mientras trataba de apartar el pensamiento de su cara-"No puedo enamorarme de ella...de la hermana de Stark?"..."DE todas las mujeres

del mundo ella debia ser perfecta...ella, la hermana de uno de sus ex acérrimos enemigos"...de

su nuevo aliado…estaba seguro que esto seria un grave problema diplomático…

-Y ella...-siguió pensando mientras el agua se detenía y tomaba la toalla...-sentirá algo?

Pensó de inmediato en el comentario de la anciana en su edificio...repitió en su memoria sus pasos y las miradas de los hombres sobre ella...en la estación, en el

bus, camino al hotel...su belleza era una novedad para él, que no creyó que alguna humana pudiera humillar la perfección de las mujeres Asgardianas, y sabia que esa

misma belelza no pasaba advertido para nadie que la viera...

La novedad sería que esa belleza estuviese libre de compromiso...

Salió del baño solo con una toalla, solo para percatarse que su pequeña acompañante se habia quedado dormida, con vestido y botas sobre la cama...la observó en

silencio y luego buscó algo que ponerse, encontrando un pantalón de pijama, que se colocó de inmediato para evitar malos entendidos cuando fue hacia ella para

despertarla...ella dio una vuelta, dos, y luego se sentó en la cama, mientras Loki podia percatarse que con tantas vueltas su vestido se habia subido y ahora

mostraba sus muslos suaves y tostados por el sol de california...

-He...Kayna...-dijo Loki sin dejar de mirarla-Te quedaste dormida...

-Oh...perdón-dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados, levantandose y quitandose las botas, el sueter...

A Loki le constó varios segundos darse cuenta que ella no habia despertado, en especial cuando comenzó a arrancarse el vestido, quedando solamente en ropa interior...

iba a quitarse el brasier cuando algo en la mente de Loki le dijo que, por muy hermoso que le pareciera la escena...no era correcto...

-Kayna...creo que mejor...dejas de quitarte la ropa...

La joven abrió un poco los ojos, mirando a Loki, sin precouparse demasiado...

-Iré a ducharme-dijo ella quitandose el brasier y lanzandolo al piso, dejando a su compañero con rostro de asombro-No te preocupes, lo recojo en un momento...

Cuando ella salió de la ducha, solamente con la toalla, Loki habia prendido la TV y estaba sentado en el sillón donde se supone que iba a dormir...eso se suponía, ya

que luego de lo que acababa de pasar, no sabia si iba a tener la voluntad suficiente para rechazar otra de las escenas de su compañera...

-No te molesta que...-dijo ella señalando su ropa-Parecías algo molesto hace un rato...perdoname...

-"Molesto"-pensó Loki-" No era la expresión que sentia al verla desnuda, eso era seguro...

-No te preocupes, no voy a mirar...-dijo él volviendo a la TV

-Bien...gracias...dijo ella arrancandose la toalla del cuerpo y colocandose una polera con tirantes y un pantalon de pijama hasta la pantorrillas...Loki miró un

segundo, notando tres cosas: dos tatuajes, uno en la cadera en forma de ojo, uno en el pecho que al parecer eran estrellas y una cicatriz en la espalda como

las ramas de un arbol.

-Dijiste que no ibas a mirar...-dijo entonces ella con una sonrisa coqueta...

-Lo siento...yo no quise...

-Veías los tatuajes o la cicatriz...-preguntó ella

-Todos juntos...supongo...-dijo Loki levantandose de donde se encontraba, quedando de espalda a el-Como te hiciste eso?

-Una larga historia...de verdad quieres escucharla?

-Soy mejor escuchando...-dijo Loki volviendo al sillón, apagando la TV. De frente ella, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama...

Le contó de ella, de su familia...del guante que le daba poderes...de la primera ves que uso la "maldita arma", como ella decia, y que le dejó el recuerdo en su espalda como las ramas de un arbol...

Le contó de la madre que nunca la amo y que solo la entrenó para ser la siguiente heroina del guante, la siguiente Knighgrey, de la madre que se volvió loca

con el poder del guante...de su suicidio cuando ella tenía 12...de su padre, el gran Stark que murió sin saber de ella...de como conoció a Tony hace

2 años y como un chequeo medico de rutina les reveló la verdad sobre ellos...

-Bien...esa es mi historia...-dijo ella-Y la de la cicatriz...

Loki se levantó del sillón, sentandose a su lado...su mano fue hacia la cicatriz rugosa, siguiendo parte del trayecto del arbol con la punta de los dedos..

-No se ve tan mal...-dijo entonces Loki-Lo reemplaza el resto...

Y entonces ella lo miró, y sus ojos se acercaron junto a sus labios...hasta quedar a centimetros unos del otro...

-Sabes...mi hermano cree que mientes, que nada de lo que haces en sincero...-dijo Kayna-Que todo en ti es engaño...

-Que piensas tu?

-No me interesa lo que crea mi hermano-dijo ella-Es mi hermano, no mi jefe...

Loki le sonrió, eliminando la distancia entre ambos con un beso...sus manos se deslizaron rapidamente por el resto de su cuerpo mientras ella lo recibió con una

sonrisa...

-Sin arrepentimientos, de acuerdo?-dijo ella en un susurro en el oido de su compañero-Pase lo que pase...

El asgardiano asintió, mientras se daba cuenta de las posibilidades de no dormir en el sillón...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Iba a ser el maldito amo del mundo

Sus mejillas rosadas eran una invitación a seguir...los suspiros, su piel suave...todo era una invitación a seguir...pero ella era como un regalo de navidad, como

la ropa de fiesta, no puedes usarla y botarla...debes guardarla para una ocasión especial o se puede echar a perder...

No...no podia...sin mencionar que Tony lo mataría.

-Creo que mejor...descansamos-dijo entonces Loki, tratando de volver la cordura a su cuerpo a punto de explotar en hormonas-No sabemos que puede pasar...o si Fury nos sigue

los pasos...

Kayna lo miró algo desconcertada pero asintió...acababa de darse cuenta que no era cualquier tipo, era un maldito principe alien..¿como funcionaba un principe alien?

Supuso que antes debia leer las instrucciones, algo que generalmente no hacia antes de involucrarse con alguien...

Se dió cuenta que no era la manera correcta de iniciar una relación con alguien asi, y claro...¿quien piensa que el tipo con el que quieres dormir es alguien de

otro mundo? Unico? Un principe-dios-alien?

Si, entendía que empezaria mal y no queria eso...por muy tentadora que era la oferta: un tipo lindo y herido, y ella con tanto talento para curar almas en pena...

pero no...tenia razón...

-Tienes razón-dijo ella-mañana debemos salir temprano, no he tenido respuesta de Tony, lo que significa que debemos seguir moviendonos...

Se metieron en la cama mientras ella tomaba su mano con ternura...

-Bien...ya te conté mi historia-dijo ella-Ahora tu turno...que es eso de querer ser el "maldito amo del mundo"?

-Iba a ser el maldito amo del mundo, ahora no soy nada...-dijo Loki poniendose de lado mientras jugaba con su cabello...-Es lo que pasa cuando una hormiga encuentra

una bota...

-Thanos fue tu bota?

-No...Thanos me hizo creer que todos en el universo eran hormigas...-dijo entonces-Y cuando fallé me convertí en una...dale poder a un hombre desesperado...

-Creo que lo de "nada", no te queda-dijo entonces ella-Eres mas que una simple hormiga...no sé bien que eres pero creeme que lo averiguaré; por lo pronto eres Loki

de Asgard, el tipo que merece otra oportunidad...

Loki la miró, con sus ojos resplandecientes...era asi de simple para ella? Merece una segunda oportunidad. Simple.

-Donde estabas hace dos años, Kayna...-dijo entonces el principe-Si te hubiera conocido entonces, probablemente hubieses evitado que cometa una estupidez...

-Bueno, supongo que nunca lo sabremos...-dijo KAyna-A ver...que tal si me cuentas como es Asgard? Debe ser mas hermoso que hablar de Thanos...

Entonces Loki le habló de Asgard, del cielo estrellado de la ciudad brillante, de los edificios como de marfil plateado...los bosques de unicornios, los elfos de los

valles, los gruñones enanos...los gigantes de Hielo, las tierras de Hel...Odin y el trono dorado...su bella madre Friggia...los banquetes a los que asistía cuando

aún era un principe querido y no ahora cuando es un exiliado...

-Hablame de tu madre-le pidió ella mientras se acurrucaba a su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados-Es hermosa? Es buena contigo?

Loki habló con detalle de su madre, la noble Friggia reina de Asgard, de sus cabellos castaños y ondulados como los suyos, de su ternura y amor infinito por

el aún cuando nadie lo hacia...Friggia lo amaba pese a todo, si...era su madre, la unica madre que siempre tendrá...

-Me gustaría haber tenido una madre asi...-dijo ella en un suspiro-Debió ser lindo...hablame de Thor...era tan tonto de pequeño como ahora?

Loki sonrió ante el comentario y le contó historias con su hermano de cuando eran pequeños...cuando se dió cuenta, ella dormía a su lado, exhausta ante todo lo que habia

pasado...apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y la abrazó, sintiendo como su calor contrastaba con su corazón de gigante de hielo...

-Puede ser que caer de cabeza esa mañana no haya sido un error despues de todo-pensó mientras cerraba tambien los ojos y se rendía al sueño.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, ella no estaba...se desesperó unos segundos, hasta notar que ella estaba en el baño cambiandose. Al salir de éste, notó que ya

iba vestida con shorts negros, una polera gris larga y ancha...zapatillas y el cabello suelto...muchos collares de colores adornaban su cuello...simple, hermosa...

-Buenos días...-dijo ella con una sonrisa, dandole un beso en la frente-Debemos darnos prisa...

Le pasó algo de ropa para que se vistiera en el baño mientras ella habria su laptop esperando algun mensaje de Tony...pero nada. Comenzaba a impacientarse...de

pronto un grito de espanto...

Cuando LOki salió del baño, vestido como un autentico ser humano, un hombre con gabardina de cuero y un parche en el ojo los mirada...junto a una docena de agentes

de SHIELD que le apuntaban con su arma...

Kayna miró a Loki, y ella cerró los ojos unos segundos mientras él notaba que su guante se convertía en una pulsera casi imperceptible al ojos humanos...un perfecto

filtro de percepción...

-Vaya...eso es una sorpresa...-dijo Fury-El gran dios de Asgard vestido por CKlein...

Ordenó a sus agentes esposarlo a ella y KAyna...

-Quien es ella?-preguntó ella a uno de sus hombres...

-Kayna Smith...23 años...nació en Glasgow, Escocia...turista.

-Turista?-dijo Fury-Que haces aqui, princesa...?

-Necesitaba de alguien para mis propositos...-dijo seriamente Loki-No es alguien importante...

-Bien, esposelos a ambos...ya veremos que le has hecho-dijo el coronel muy serio mirando a la joven de una notable belleza...habia que reconocer que el joven principe

de Asgard tenia buen gusto.

Salieron del hotel y caminaron hacia la entrada...Loki iba custodiado de 8 soldados de SHIELD, mientras que KAyna solamente por una pareja de agentes...

Los pusieron de frente para subirlos al camión, donde habia una imitación mas pequeña de la celda anti hulk del helicarrier...

-Pongan a la niña en otra parte...

-Niña?-dijo entonces Kayna-Que les hace suponer que soy una niña?

Algo brilló desde la muñeca derecha de la joven, haciendo que la esposa se rompiera...

-Soldados...balas mutantes!-dijo Fury haciendo que Kayna hiciera aparecer sus alas y tomara a LOki para romper sus cadenas...

-No soy mutante, soy galesa, estupido espia en gabardina!-gritó ella antes de desaparecer con Loki...cuando aterrizaron...estaban en la frontera con Mexico...

Kayna se desplomó tan pronto como aterrizaron...

-Lo siento...-dijo ella-Energia oscura, me deja exhausta...solo, dejame tomar aire unos momentos...

Loki se inclinó a su lado para verla...estaba pálida, su piel traspiraba helado y sus manos temblaban...

-Lo siento, Kayna...pero no podemos seguir huyendo, no voy a permitir que salgas dañada por mi culpa...-dijo Loki...

A sabiendas que parte importante de su magia habia sido sellada por su padre, tenia claro que debia ocupar sus unicas reservas en salir de ese aprieto...junto

todo lo que quedaba...cargó a Kayna y la apretó fuerte sobre su pecho y se transportó...sabia que debia concentrarse, llegar a un lugar donde estuviese a salvo,

donde no pudieran dañarlo ni a él ni Kayna...un lugar en donde ambos estuviesen a salvo y sus identidades...

La torre de los vengadores.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, TE ACOSTASTE CON MI HERMANA...

Ver aterrizar a un dios de Asgard en medio de la sala de consejos llevando en brazos a la hermanan de su novio no era la imagen con la que queria empezar esa mañana

la pobre Virginia Potts, pero sabia en que se metia en el primer instante en que se involucró con Tony Stark...

Pensó lo peor...era Loki de Asgard pese a la ropa casual y la falta de un ejercito alien; era Loki de Asgard y aunque los habia ayudado un par de veces antes, cabía

la posibilidad que haya decidido cambiar de opinión y ahora haya arremetido contra de lo que mas amaba Iron man en todo el mundo...cabia la posibilidad de cualquier

cosa...menos que él haya aterrizado y lo primero que le dijo fue...:"Esto es la Torre Stark?"...con miedo en la voz y los ojos...

Ella asintió, mientras miraba como se aferraba a Kayna...no le habia hecho daño...al contrario, parecía estar protegiendola...

-Yo...lo siento...-dijo entonces LOki cayendo de rodillas dejando a Kayna en el suelo...-Traté de venir lo mas rápido posible...no se si ella esté bien...

Peppers corrió hacia él, tocando el rostro de Kayna y su muñeca...miró a Loki que parecia verdaderamente preocupado por su cuñada...

-Está bien...solo exhausta...

Loki tenia los ojos cerrados, y estaba aferrado aún a la mano izquierda de ella...

-Hey...me escuchaste?-dijo otra vez la rubia-Solo necesita descansar...

Nunca habia estado tan cerca del otrora monstruo de Asgard como lo hacia ahora...solo le habia parecido un petulante principe alien las veces anteriores y no queria

siquiera pensar en las muertes que hace 2 años él habia provocado, pero verlo ahi...le daba la impresión de alguien mas frágil de lo que sabia que era...hasta mas

humano. sabia de los poderes de Kayna para transformar a la gente, se preguntaba si ella habia sido capaz de cambiarlo...se veía diferente...mas joven de lo que le

habia parecido antes con la armadura asgardiana, mas cercano...sus ojos mas dulces...

-Llamaré a Tony, los han estado buscando por toda California...-dijo ella-No te preocupes, ella estará bien...

Para cuando Tony regresó, su hermana descansaba en una cama, recibiendo suero con una sonda...mientras Loki se negaba a salir de la habitación...

-Tres dias...tres dias!-dijo Tony al entrar a la habitación...¿como fue eso posible?

-Fury nos atrapó, logramos escapar gracias a ella, pero gastó su energia y quedamos en medio del desierto...traté, de ocupar mi magia residual...-dijo él

bajando la mirada-Fue lo que pude hacer...yo, lo siento...debí pensarlo mejor...

Stark lo observó...bastante mas serio de lo que siempre parecía...

-Le pediste que me protegiera y lo hizo...-dijo el principe-Solo queria devolver el favor...ella...

-Devolverle el favor...te acostaste con mi hermana?-dijo entonces Tony con el rostro lleno de furia-Te acostaste con mi hermana y te mato, desgraciado...

-Que...

-No se acostó conmigo...-dijo entonces una voz tenue, era ella-Y en todo caso, hermano, no es tu maldito problema...

Dieron la vuelta para verla, mientras ella trataba de sentarse en la cama...

-Eso si fue un viaje...-dijo entonces-Con luces, y agujeros de gusano...y una sensación de vacio extraña...solo faltaba mi Ipod con musica de Sigur Ros

para completarlo...parecia cine arte sueco...mezclado con LSD...

-Te sientes bien?-dijo su hermano acercándose a ella

-Por supuesto que si...solo estaba cansada-dijo ella sonriendole a Loki-Y si no me equivoco...me trajiste a NY? A NYork?

-Odia Nyork...-comentó Tony

-Lo siento...es el unico lugar de la Tierra que conozco bien...

-Bueno...podría ser peor...-respondió-Podríamos estar muertos en medio del desierto mexicano...o encerrados por Fury...

-Si, bueno...sobre eso...-dijo Tony-Loki debe irse de aqui antes que Fury lo encuentre...y antes que, entre otras cosas, se acueste con mi hermana!

-Imbecil...que no pasó nada-dijo ella lanzandole un cojin que él esquivó magistralmente...

-Bueno, perdon por no creer en el dios del engaño y...en ti!-dijo Stark saliendo de la habitación-Dejaré que se despidan...Thor lo espera en la sala de juntAS...

Tony arrastró sus pies de mala gana fuera de la habitación, mientras Loki se sentab a los pies de la cama donde estaba aún recostada ella...

-Siento que hayas pasado por todo esto...-dijo Loki tratando de hilvanar una disculpa pero ella de inmediato levantó la mano para que se callara...

-Tal vez Tony me trate como una niña porque soy su hermana pequeña...-dijo ella entonces-Pero no lo soy...sé perfectamente en lo que me meto cada vez que participo

con ellos en sus misiones...y mi hermano, en el fondo, sabe que soy capaz de tomar mis riesgos...fue mi decisión ayudarte y lo volvería hacer...ahora aún mas segura

porque reconozco que tienes...mucho potencial...

Una sonrisa coqueta se dibujo en los labios de ella, una sonrisa a la que Loki no podía resistirse...le respondio...

-Eso fue un cumplido?-dijo entonces Loki-Porque si vuelvo escuchar algú otro halago asi de tus labios ten por seguro que se cumplirán las sospechas de Stark...

-Vaya...te estas poniendo descarado...asi es como suena el dios del engaño entonces...-dijo ella acercandose lentamente a él-Que tal un beso de despedida?

Loki se acercó a sus labios, besandolos suavemente...sintiendo por ultima vez el sabor dulce y mentolado de ella...

-Nos veremos de nuevo...mi dulce Kayna-dijo entonces saliendo de la habitación-No te vas a deshacer de mi tal facil...

-Eso espero...señor principe del engaño...-dijo ella mientras su imagen desaparecía de su vista...

"Por supuesto que se verían de nuevo...-pensaba ella cerrando los ojos-Y cuando pase...ni la maldita armadura de su hermano la separaría de él"...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: BASICAMENTE PURA TERNURA

9 de la mañana en un día Jueves en Otoño...Nueva York despertó con frio y las hojas se caen de los parques...el Barrio Chino bulle hace horas y ella espera a sus pequeños...

Si, un grupo de 15 niños entr años que de la mano de sus padres, tios o hermanos mayores llegan a la escuela...saludan a la mestra Kay e inician su clase...

hablan de las tareas del dia anterior, del otoño y de los trabajos...la semana siguiente trabajaran en un proyecto nuevo, ¿que quieren ser cuando sean grandes? y ya

estan expectantes buscando recortes, hablando con sus familiares y saltando de un aldo a otro...

-Maestra Kay...-dijo el pequeño Rashi-Cuando crezca quiere ser super heroe...como Iron Man o el capitán América!

-NO seas tonto, Rashi-dijo una niña, Lily-Para ser un superheroe debes ser super inteligente o super fuerte...

-Pues yo seré las dos cosas...-le respondió el niño mirando a su maestra-De verdad, maestra Ky, que yo puedo ser un heroe?

-Claro que si RAshi...ahora vé por tus cosas...se hace tarde y sus padres vendran por uds...

4 de la tarde...corriendo por Chinatown...suena el teléfono, puntual...su hermano para saber donde y con quien está...

-Me voy a casa, mamá...-dijo ella con desgano-Tengo que colgar...voy a entrar al metro...

-Dijiste que ibas a tu casa...por que no te vas en Taxi...son 8 cuadras desde tu trabajo...

-NO estoy en mi trabajo...fui a comer algo con una amiga y no te interesa quien!-dijo ella-Te llamo mas tarde...

-Hey, no me cuelgues...debes venir lo antes posible...-dijo Stark

-Son casi 2 horas de tráfico hasta Manhattan...que es tan importante...?

-Reunión de Vengadores...-dijo Tony-Y ya que estás allá...traes comida china, digamos para..10?

-Quien va a comer tanto...¿Hulk?

-Solo trae mucha comida...de acuerdo?-dijo él-Y ven en taxi...el subterráneo es un caos a esta hora...

-Bien

De mala gana, Kayna Worrington se hizo la idea de otra reunión...Tony la había convencido de venirse a vivir a NYork ahora que la sede oficial de la Iniciativa estaba

ahi...no tenia mucho tampoco en L.A. pero Nueva York le desagradaba un poco, eso...hasta que conoció el Barrio Chino y decidió quedarse...nada mas cosmopolita que

el aroma a jengibre indio y vodka ruso por la mañana...o a cualquier hora...

Tenia un trabajo que adoraba, y la oportunidad de patear traseros de los malos de turnos...Hydra...Doom...mutantes enemigos, todo lo que viniera...excepto claro, aliens,

los cuales no se había aparecido en mucho tiempo...

Y en esos 6 meses habia hecho un hogar, supervisado de lejos por su siempre vigilante hermano mayor...genio, filantropo, y playboy rehabilitado y ahora a punto de casarse, el gran Anthony Eduard Stark...a la larga debió conocer a Fury, y revelar su secreto a éste, y cambio de un par de insultos, el frio corazón del rey de los espias había comenzado a derretirse por ella...igual que todos...

"Básicamente ternura"-le dijo Fury un día-"Niña…Estas hecha de pura ternura...quien pensaría que la belleza podía destruir el mal"

Odiaba que le dijera "niña", niña se le dice a alguien que aun no termina de crecer...pero aun asi sigue siendo un insulto...pero a cambio de la media sonrisa de Fury

lo habia aceptado, despues de todo, era lo maximo que alguien habia obtenido de él...media sonrisa...

Comenzaba a llover...con su bolso del trabajo, dos bolsas llenas de comida y el cabello mojado, subio los 25 pisos hasta la cima de la torre...los jeans rasgados, anchos

y arrastrando el paso...zapatillas de lona negra, una apretada polera negra sin mangas y una chaqueta militar...asi entró Kayna a la sala, y aún parecía un angel...

un angel que olía a wantán y carne mongoliana...

-Perdón...mi culpa...-dijo ella sonriendo mientras unas gotas de agua caían por su frente-El taxi se dió la vuelta y no tomó la 7º...y huelo a arroz primavera, lo sé..

pero hola a todos! Está lloviendo...

Steven se levantó a ayudarla con las bolsas y ella aprovechó en lanzarse a su cuello...sabia que no le gustaba, por eso lo hacia...

-Kayna...basta...tenemos visita...-dijo el capitán mientras veía de reojo a su derecha (la izquierda de Kayna)

Ahia estaba...Thor y Loki, los principes de Asgard, con su vestimenta tradicional de la Tierra media...observandola...de pie a cierta distancia...

-Knightgrey...gusto en...

-Kayna, Thor...es Kayna...-dijo ella acercandose a ellos-Gusto en verlos, chicos...

Se abalanzó sobre ellos, mientras le daba un beso a cada uno en la mejilla...

-Se ven mas grandes que la ultima vez-dijo giñandole un ojo a Loki-Me extrañaste...?

Loki trató de responder...pero fue interrumpido por Tony...

-Bien...-dijo Stark mientras su hermana iba donde Bruce, BArton y Natasha y los saludaba alegremente-Ya saludaste a todos? Ahora a trabajar...

-Tenemos una amenaza reciente de RedSkrull-dijo Tony-Y la amenaza viene del espacio...él se ha aliado con...con...

-Se llaman Monguls...son piratas espaciales-dijo Loki-Saquen planetas...y la Tierra está en su campo de accion...

-Los detendremos, no hay problema-dijo Tony-Sin embargo, para ello debemos organizarnos ya...los Mongul cuentan con ciertas tacticas de lucha que necesitan nuestra

concentración...y tecnologia...

-Adaptaremos parte de la tecnologia asgardiana a los aparatos de Stark-dijo Thor-De esta forma podremos detener parte de su avance y destruirlos antes de llegar...

Loki y Stark se encargarán de ello...Bruce ¿puedes cooperarnos?

-Será un placer...-dijo Banner

Mientras conversaban del plan, los espias salieron llamados por Fury, lo que dejó al resto para comer...

Kayna buscó un asiento cerca de Loki, pero solo consiguió uno al lado de su hermano...

-Ve...toma...-le dijo a Loki lanzandole una galleta de la fortuna, la que Loki olfateo...

-Es una galleta de la fortuna...te dice la suerte...no es para comer...

-La suerte no existe...-dijo Loki sonriendole

-Bueno...si lo dice el hechicero...-respondió ella-Vamos, rompela...adentro tiene escrito tu fortuna...

Ante la desconfianza inicial de Loki, Kayna se movió encima de la mesa, con THor en medio, para indicarle como debia hacerlo...

-Bien...que dice?

Loki entrecerró los ojos...

-"Para encontrar lo que busca deberás mirar a las estrellas"...Que significa?

-Bueno...no lo sé en verdad...-dijo ella-Pero hey! Tu eres el mago, no?

Thor lanzó una carcajada sonora...llamar mago a su hermano...compararlo con un simple nigromante...eso era un gran insulto para él, y no sabia que iba a responderle...

-Quizás se refiere a que voy a lanzar a alguien por la ventana si sigue burlandose de mi?-consultó Loki sin parecer molesto, sino mas bien desafiante...

-Me gustaría que lo in-ten-ta-ras...-dijo ella separando cada una de las silabas-Pequeño conquistador...

Se quedaron mirando en silencio unos segundos...en realidad varios, solo sonriendo...

-Oh...por favor...busquense una habitación...-dijo Natasha al entrar-Stark...Fury quiere reunirse con todos mañana temprano...

-Bien...los argardianos se quedan aqui...mañana veremos que pasa con Nicky, algo mas...?

Kayna levantó la mano como en la escuela...

-Mañana es viernes, ultimo dia de escuela...no puedo venir...deberás excusarme con Nick...

-Esto es importante, Kayna-dijo Clint pero Tony sabia que no habia forma de hacerla cambiar de opinión

-Lo siento...es dia de paseo en Central Park, lo hemos planeado por semanas...-dijo ella-Aunque el mundo se acabe, no voy a dejar plantados a mis amores...

-Amores?-dijo Thor-Que es eso?

-KAyna es maestra de escuela-dijo Steven explicandole a los asgardianos

-Maestra de escuela? Tutora?

-Si..asi debe decirse en Asgard-concluyó el capitán-Si...de niños pequeños...

-Si, mis amores...-dijo ella-No voy a faltar, lo siento...

-Está bien...lo siento Kayna-dijo Clint-Contenta?

Kayna sonrió, terminando su caja de comida china...

Pasaron otras 2 horas discutiendo de los planes...de reojo Loki la observaba mientras ella levantaba los brazos haciendo ademán de conversar con el capitán, él le

sonreía animado, como si le contara algo muy gracioso, lo extraño era, que aúnque parecia ocupada con el capitán...le respondía a las miradas...

-Te extrañe...-le dijo Loki en un susurro cuando tuvo el tiempo de acercarse a ella, vigilada a los lejos por Tony

-Pues...yo no...

-Eres una pesima mentirosa...eres demasiado buena para mentir bien...

-Y tu eres un gran mentiroso...¿como sé que dices la verdad?

La mano de Loki fue hacia su rostro, que dibujó dos mejillas sonrojadas...y una sonrisa...

-Srta Worrington...-dijo entonces la voz de JARVIS-Su taxi espera...

-MAldito Tony!-gritó ella...

-Son las 9 de la noche, KAyna...-dijo Stark-Es hora de irte...

-Siempre me dices que paso poco tiempo contigo, que debería venir a vivir aqui para ayudarte...

-Oh, no...no ahora...no con él aqui...te vas a tu casa, ahora...

-Si, mamá-dijo Kayna saltando para darle a Loki un beso en la mejilla-Mañana saldremos de parranda y te muestro la ciudad...bueno, la parte de no conoces...

te va a encantar...Adios, THor!-agregó con la mano al dios del martillo...adios aguafiestas de metal...

A toda velocidad se fue de la misma forma en que llegó y vive, como una ráfaga calida de flores y menta hecha de ternura... La vio desaparecer mientras Stark

se acercaba al principe de Asgard...

-Para encontrar lo que buscas deberás mirar a las estrellas?-dijo Tony-Creo que eso significa que si te metes con mi hermana YO te lanzo al espacio...no crees?

Loki no quiso refutar el argumento del hombre de metal, estaba en sus dominios...y sabe que no debe hacer enojar a un rey en sus propias tierras, por muy hermosa que sea su hermana.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: EN MEDIO DEL SOLDADO, EL ARQUERO Y EL HOMBRE VERDE

Toda la mañana en Central PArk te deja la sensación de relajo que ella no siente en ese momento...porque ella está en Central PArk con 15 niños de 5 años, vigilando que

no coman tierra, que no se ensucien ni se pierda, que no se alejen...y todo eso ayudado solamente por una niña de 20 años que la mitad del tiempo tiene los audifonos

puestos y la mirada estupida de "Beavis and BUtthead"...

-Te ves cansada...Kayna-dijo una voz a lo lejos...

Observó a la distancia, mientras los niños comían su merienda, para ver dos siluetas...una es un hombre rubio y grande, con apariencia de jugador de futbol profesional, el otro, solo un poco mas bajo, era mas bien atletico y su cabello era mas oscuro...

-Hey, los hermanos de Asgard...-dijo ella animada-Que gusto verlos...

-Tony nos dijo que estarías aqui...-dijo Thor mirando a los niños, que los observaban en silencio...

-Niños...-dijo ella levantandose para señalarnos-Ellos son Thor y LOki, son hermanos y vienen de Asgard...

-Hola...!-dijeron los niños al unisono...

-Maestra Ky...¿donde está Asgard?

-Asgard...bien...en Noruega, Andy, eso está en Europa...-le respondió ella volviendo un segundo a ellos-Vienen a secuestrarme o algo, le dije a Tony que trabajaba hasta tarde hoy….

-En realidad era una excusa para que Loki pudiese conversar contigo...sin que Tony lo incinere…

-Eso es del todo cierto...en parte si …-exclamó Loki con algo de enfado -Ordenes de Stark: Debes ir a la Torre a las 3...

Kayna le sonrió, y Loki le respondió bajando un poco la vista...

-Bueno...tal si queria verte...aunque no te emociones, dos palabras mas contigo y tu hermano de metal me envia de un golpe a Asgard...

Aun asi, y pese a las amenazas...Kayna volvió a sonreir...hasta el momento en que uno de los niños comenzó a comer pasto y eso rompió en magico momento entre ambos...

-Liam...nada de pasto ni de tierra...-dijo ella arrodillandose junto al pequeño-Ve, toma un poco de agua...Emily...Emily necesito tu ayuda!

Una joven de unos veinte años, vestida como hippie y con unos grandes audifonos corrió hacia ella pero se detuvo al ver a los hermanos de Asgard...

-Emily...ellos son Thor y Loki...unos amigos de Noruega-dijo Kayna-Chicos, ella es Emily y trabaja ayudandome con los niños...

Loki levantó la mano sin decir nada mientras Thor la saludaba con mas respeto...

-Vaya que son grandes...-exclamó Emily-De que los hacen en Noruega...? Que comen!

-Emily, por favor concentrate!-dijo la joven-Primero Liam y luego ayudame a recoger los restos de comida...niños...al lago a pintar las aves! rapido!

Los niños recogieron las cosas y tomaron sus bolsos, corriendo hacia la laguna del parque, mientras ella y su ayudante iban detrás...

-Lo siento, debo irme...-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa-Hoy a las 3 en la Torre, no hay problema...y ah...tenemos una cita,no?

Thor miró a su hermano, quien trataba de disimular una sonrisa...

-No sé que opine Stark de eso...

-Pues si tu no le dices y yo no le digo...y Thor se hace el estupido... ¿Que crees que pase?-dijo gritando mientras se alejaba-Nos vemos...

Levantó la mano en señal de saludo alejandose de ellos...Thor miró a su hermano, quien se limitó a subir los hombros en señal de sorpresa.

-Primero Tony te deja conquistar la Tierra antes de dejarte conquistar a su hermana...-dijo Thor-Y de eso, hermano, no puedo defenderte

-Nadie te está pidiendo ayuda...

-Ah, si...-dijo Thor-Cuando fue la ultima vez que quisiste cortejar a una mujer, dime?

-Thor...en este caso, no necesito cortejar a nadie...-dijo Loki-No hay forma en que Kayna caiga con palabras bonitas como las damas de la corte, no hay forma de deslumbrarla con cascos brillantes, capas o espadas blandidas...ni joyas ni titulos sirven...ella está por encima de todo eso...

-Mi hermano... ¿acaso estas enamorado de ella?

-No lo sé realmente...-dijo entonces el principe caído de Asgard-No puedes pedir que alguien asi te ame...sería como encerrar una tormenta en un frasco...solo,

hablemos luego de esto...estoy mas preocupado de las acciones de Stark cuando sepa que de las palabras para describir lo que siento...

-Mas preocupado de las acciones que de las palabras?-le respondió el rubio-Sé que no soy el tipo mas brillante, pero...¿Habias dicho eso alguna vez?

Tony Stark se las arregó para tenerla con vigilancia durante toda la tarde; la vigilancia consistía en hacer que el capitán le preguntara sobre su trabajo, que

Clint lo hiciera sobre su entrenamiento aplazado en varias ocasiones las ultimas semanas...y Bruce, bueno...Bruce era solo una figura imponente a la cual no se

le queria enfadar...ni siquiera ella...

Planes de Batalla: listo, Sistemas de seguridad: Listo , Armamento adaptado a los alies: listo... Eran las 7 de la tarde y las cosas marchaban bien considerando

los tiempos muertos entre los cafés, las discusiones cientificas de Banner y su hermano y el tiempo perdido explicano detalles tecnicos a THor y Steven

Si habia algo que le habia sorprendido era la facilidad con que Loki hablaba el lenguaje cientifico de su hermano, no sabia si era producto de su inteligencia

innata o si habia logrado todo ese nivel de conocimiento antes, digamos...cuando quiso apoderarse de la Tierra...su conocimiento de la Tierra, de la ciencia y la

cultura la comenzaba a dejarla algo preocupada...si era asi, no era mucho lo que iba a poder asombrarlo...

Estaba en eso cuando levantó la mano como si acabara de acordarse de algo muy importante...

-Que hago aqui?-dijo ella-Por que si me vas a tener aqui armando LEGOS mejor me largo a dar una vuelta y regreso al rato...

-Son circuitos de ensamblaje de armas modificadas para los alien, Kayna...no LEGOS...-aclaró Bruce...-y son delicadas piezas de ingenieria que solo alguien

con decenas de años de conocimiento de robótica puede hacer...

-Y como no encontramos a nadie mas...debes hacerlo tu...-dijo entonces Clint burlandose claramente de ella...

-A eso voy, gracias, Clint, no voy a tomarlo como un insulto...al contrario...-dijo ella-Yo basicamente peleo...y hago estallar cosas, y no hay pelea, entonces

...que hago aqui?

-Ven...acercate-dijo entonces Loki seriamente, llamandola mientras Tony a lo lejos miraba con algo de desagrado-Mira concentradamente la pantalla de Stark con nuestro plan...solo un momento...y concéntrate...y luego nos dices que falta...

Habia algo que muy poca gente habia visto en Kayna Worrington pero que LOki reconoció inmediamente...la velocidad con que ella comprendia lo que sea que se le pusiera por delante...era la razón de su empatía, de su ternura, de su inteligencia...desconocía si la razón de ello estaba en su guante o solamente era una habilidad propia...pero él ver lo que otros no, comprender las cosas...era probablemente la razón por la cual Tony preguntaba siempre su opinión...

Reconocía también que veía parte de lo que él era reflejado en ella...solo que, en vez de enfocar toda esa inteligencia para destruir, ella lo hacia para salvar a su mundo...

-Modificar las armas les va a dar menor movilidad a Natasha y Clint-dijo ella de pronto-Trabajan bien juntos pero se tardarán en reaccionar asi que deberán

separarlos...recomiendo al capitán que es mas veloz, pero quedará expuesto en caso de ataque...además, Hulk es su fuerza de ataque, pero si los Monguls son mas de lo que suponen también será un problema...además...necesitarán también armas contra RedSkull...

Loki sonrió mirando a Tony...quien se acercó a la pantalla que ella observaba...

-Esa forma de Plasma con la que fabricarás las armas...son peligrosas para humanos?-dijo ella-Lo digo por que han pensado en todo, menos en el lugar en donde se enfrentarán...y por ultimo...¿Que pasa si Hulk es bloqueado? Quien será la carnada que atraiga a los monguls hacia la trampa?

El capitán, Clint y Bruce se acercaron a ella, solo para hacer algo que ella hacia cuando ellos decían algo muy gracioso, muy estupido o muy inteligente...le dieron una palmada en la frente...

-Ya ves...como si sirves de algo-dijo entonces Clint

-Yo nunca dije lo contrario...-dijo la joven tapando su frente con ambas manos-Solo queria...irme...

-Vete entonces...-dijo Tony-Debemos armar nuestra plan B para mañana, y como es sabado, deberás venir temprano...

-Bien-dijo ella muy rapido-Pero me llevo a Loki!

Tony no supo como su hermana comenzó literalmente a arrastrar al Loki por la sala de juntas...

-Mañana a las 9 en punto te quiero aqui...-dijo Stark-Y si sé que el principito se quedó en tu casa, lo mato a ambos!

-Si, mamá...solo vamos al cine...cierto?

-Te parece que no responda?...Tony podría lanzarme desde aqui hasta Asgard solo por tomarte de la mano...

-Nah...no es para tanto...

Loki soltó su mano con delicadeza mientras salían de la habitación...tomaron el ascensor y solo hasta que se cerró Loki respiró aliviado...

-No te das cuenta que ahi estaba el capitán, el arquero y un Hulk con capacidad de destruirme solo por intentar besarte...sin mencionar a tu hermano! y a ti solo te parece divertido...de verdad me asombra tu falta de preocupación por mi vida... ¿de verdad te gusto o solo quieres que me maten?

Kayna le sonrió, acercandose a él...

-Solo escuché la parte de "intentar besarme"...

Loki le devolvió la sonrisa...si, la queria...pero no estaba seguro si ella valoraba tanto su vida como para evitar que lo maten sus mismos aliados...

-Vas a dejar que Loki de Asgard salga de parranda con tu hermana?-dijo Clint a Tony mientras ellos tambien se iban a descansar...

-Bueno...no pudo con el planeta...¿crees que va a poder con mi hermana?-dijo Stark-Ya conoces a Kayna...y con ella solo hay dos posibilidades: que ella lo mate, o que él se enamore de ella. En cualquier caso no pierdo...

Terminó de hablar y apagar los equipos. El resto se despidió para reunirse al dia siguiente. Bruce y Clint ya apostaban si Loki regresaría esa noche. Lo unico seguro, en todo caso...es que iba a ser una noche muy larga para Tony.

-Una hermana...-murmuraba mirando a Thor-Y tu pensabas que tenías problemas con tu hermano...trata de vivir con una hermana linda como la mía...

-No lo tomes tan mal...-dijo Thor en tono de broma-Ya ves que hasta resultemos ser parientes...

Tony trató de encontrar lo gracioso en esa frase, pero no. No tenia sentido del humor a esa hora.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: EL DIOS QUE BAILA

Medianoche en la Torre Stark y Tony sigue trabajando...sabe que Viernes, y todos los viernes junto a su whisky importado de medianoche está la prueba de sangre de su

hermana...

Su secreto, el secreto de ambos...

Hacia mas de un año cuando un simple examen le habia revelado un secreto a ambos...su padre no solo habia sido un genio odioso, mal padre y esposo, engreido y petulante

sino que también habia sido un playboy millonario que se habia involucrado con una agente de SHIELD que resultó ser la madre de Kayna...y que ahora tenía una hermana

galesa mal genio, testaruda, brillante y libertina...una versión femenina y con acento de el mismo...

Y ahora, ella era una de sus mayores preocupaciones...la paz del mundo, y que su hermana no se meta en problemas...una hermana 15 años menor que ella era casi como

tener una hija, y de cierta forma él sentía que debia ser una especie de padre para una joven que antes de ser menor de edad ya lo habia perdido todo: un padre, una

madre, una familia...todo por culpa de una maldita arma alien que no solo la transformaba en alguien poderosa, sino que la mataba...de a poco...

-Menos de 30, menos de 30...-murmura en silencio esperando un milagro que no sucede...

-35, maldición!-dice Stak y vuelve a repetir la prueba aunque sabe que no se equivocó...sabe que está avanzando y, si la sospecha de ambos es cierta...tiene poco tiempo

-No puedo perderla...debe haber una forma...-dice él-JARVIS...proyección de daño en organos esenciales a este paso...?

-Si su uso persiste de la misma forma...los daños a organos internos importantes ocurrirán en 12 a 18 meses...-dijo JARVIS-

-Posibilidad de revertir la situación actual...?

-No, señor...me temo que no...mi sugerencia es la de todas las veces anteriores, la señorita Kayna debe dejar de usar el Guante, es la unica forma que su cuerpo

pueda reestablecerse a tiempo sin que genere daño permanente, señor...

-Si...dile eso a la loca testaruda de mi hermana-suspiró Tony-HAsta mañana , Jarvis...será un día muy largo...

-Vamos...será divertido!-gritó ella tomandolo de la mano mientras arrastraba a su amigo a un club de moda...-Esto debe ser lo unico que no has hecho en Nyork

o me equivoco?

Loki maldijo por lo bajo...claro que habia estado en esa ciudad antes, habia estudiado la cultura moderna humana y para ello la ciudad de las luces habia sido

su mejor opción, habia tratado de destruirla tambien, hace unos años...habia vuelto de traje y corbata luego...a tratar de entender la mente midgardiana a través

de su arte y su cultura...teatro en Broadway, Galerias de Arte, los Restaurantes italiano y la moda de la Quinta avenida...pero esto? Esto nunca estuvo en sus

planes...

-Vamos...es solo un club...acaso los dioses no bailan?

-Prefiero no responder a eso...KAyna-dijo Loki ingresando con ella de la mano mientras un ruido ensordecedor trataba de romper sus timpanos...luces brillantes,

calor...cuerpos casi desnudos de jovenes moviendose al ruido de melodías extrañas...

-Esto no puede ser musica...-le dijo a Kayna pero el ruido no dejó escuchar su respuesta...¿como se supone que la gente habla en un lugar asi?

Iba a preguntarle a KAyna, hasta que se dió cuenta por la forma en que dos jovenes se "comían" con los labios uno a otro, que probablemente no era un lugar

en donde las personas iban a desarrollar su intelecto...

-Antes que me restregues tu gran cerebro Asgardiano por el rostro-dijo entonces la joven-La gente aqui no viene a mejorar el mundo...viene a bailar...

Kayna parecía acostumbrada al ruido, y extrañamente luego de unos segundo el también...ella pidió dos tragos en la barra y luego fueron a sentarse a un mullido

sillón con una pequeña mesa...

-Bien...-dijo ella mirandolo con una sonrisa-No te sorprendí con nada de lo que tenía preparado para hoy...ni el cine, ni las palomitas, ni la comida italiana

ni el paseo por 5th Avenue...asi que solo me queda esto...esto es lo que hace la gente normal menor de 35 años en Nueva York...no salva el mundo, no va a galerias

de arte, no vive en PEnthhouse ni inventa cosas extrañas cientificas...simplemente viene, bebe y baila...asi que...¿bailas?

-Bailamos en Asgard...-dijo él-Esto no se parece a nada de lo que haya bailado antes dijo tomando un sorbo de su bebida-Pero el vodka es bueno...que dices si

espero a estar borracho para hacer el ridiculo? Nunca he sido bueno bailando...

-No voy a caer en eso...-dijo ella-Vamos...bailar es facil...

-Sabes...estoy odiando esto que me arrastres todo el tiempo-dijo Loki...

Pero la musica parecía ser mas facil de bailar que los rigidos pasos de baile de salón de las fiestas de su madre...

-El secreto...-dijo ella-Es sentir la melodía de tono mas baja...y luego, no perder de vista a la persona con la que bailas...

Kayna lo miró a los ojos, tomó su mano y la puso en su cadera, presionandola mientras ella se acercaba a él...y, o ella era la mejor maestra de baile del mundo, o

su cuerpo se movia solo...empezaba a cogerle la gracia a este tipo de musica...era mas cercana, mas bestial y primitiva pero a la vez mas intima...permitía mucho

mas que los pasos cuadrados de los salones...tomó su rostro con su mano, tratando de acercarse mas a ella...cuando un tipo medio ebrio se interpuso, tratando de llamar

la atención de la joven...

-Hey, amor...que tal si dejas a tu amiguito y bailas conmigo...?

Kayna le dió una mirada general al tipo, y luego le sonrió, y eso a Loki no le pareció...¿eran celos? No tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo cuando con la misma mano con la

que sostenía la mejilla de ella tomó al tipo de la chaqueta lo empujó con fuerza...

-Vete...-se limitó a decirle, mientras volvía a ella, quien sonreía...

La mano en su cadera la acercó, besandola solo para que dejara de sonreir...

-Ya vez como lo del baile funciona?-dijo ella cuando se apartó de sus labios-Excepto por lo de lanzar lejos a un pobre tipo, en resto iba bien...

-Te parece que debo tratar con displicencia a cada inutil en esta ciudad que quiera coquetear contigo o solo a los borrachos?-le dijo entonces respondiendo nuevamente

con su natural sarcasmo-Demonios mujer...a veces no sé lo que quieres...

-Quiero que me quieras...

-Hecho-dijo entonces Loki levantando las manos como si fuera una especie de hechizo-Algo mas? Otro vodka?

-Te hablo en serio, Loki...-dijo entonces ella borrando la sonrisa de su boca

Loki entonces la observó. Hablaba en serio y no podía responderle con sarcasmo porque habia ahi algo mas escondido en ella...algo a punto de salir a la superficie pero

que ella trataba de hundir...

El acarició su mejilla, besandola de nuevo...si eso no respondía su pregunta no sabia que lo haria...o si, en realidad si sabia...pero esperaba que, al menos por esa

noche, no tuviese que ratificar nada...

-Son las 1 de la mañana, y debemos comenzar a trabajar temprano...-dijo el asgardiano-Dejemos el resto de la lección de baile para otra noche...¿te parece?

Ella asintió...saliendo del club y tomando un taxi...

Llegaron a su departamento, y al ingresar le pareció extrañamente familiar...

-Es la misma casa de seguridad-dijo entonces ella-A Tony le pareció buena idea-Lo unico diferente es que mi departamento en L.A. olía al oceano Pacifico por la mañana,

y este huele a vodka barato y carne mongoliana...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Loki cuando vió una fotografia de ella de pequeña con una mujer...su madre...

-Era hermosa...como tu...-dijo el principe-Me gustaría haberla conocido...el parecido es asombroso

-Eso sonó pervertido...-dijo ella-Pero ahora que lo mencionas, Thor me dijo lo mismo...

Loki levantó al ceja, curioso ante la respuesta de Kayna y que involucraba a su hermano, haría una nota mental para preguntarle luego a Thor sobre aquello...

volvió a ella, que lo observaba en el dintel del pasillo con sus tacos en las manos y la chaqueta sobre una silla...

-Me pregunto si...vas a quitarte el abrigo...-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo-O solo a cumplir tu papel de caballero esta noche...

-Me vas a contar que ocurre, Kayna?

-Quizás en otra ocasión-dijo bajando la vista, tratando de cambiar el tema-Yo pregunté primero...

Loki finjió muy bien una sonrisa...acercandose a ella, y besandola en la mejilla...

-Lo pasé muy bien, gracias por el baile pero debo irme...-dijo Loki-Es como el cuento de la cenicienta y en este caso tu hermano es la horrible madrastra...

Kayna soltó una risa sonora ante la similitud...

-Bien... suponía que no ibas a quedate, Cenicienta...dijo ella-Hasta mañana...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9: LEER LAS INSTRUCCIONES

No sabia como iba a reaccionar, pero sinceramente le importaba poco...hacia ya tiempo que sus rabietas de adolescente le tenían sin cuidado...lo mas importante ahora

era su segurida, y si para ello debia encerrarla en un cuarto Antihulk, pues eso iba a hacer, no iba a perder a su hermana luego de encontrarla hace tan poco...

LAs 9 de la mañana y esperaba en la entrada, los ojos aun adormilados pero la esperaba. Al bajarse del taxi ese sabado a las 9 con 10, supo al mirarlo que algo

malo habia pasado...y era sobre ella...

-Tenemos que hablar, ahora...-dijo Tony y ella asintió sin agregar nada al silencio. ¿que mas podía decir? Sabia que moria, sabia que le quedaba poco tiempo...sabia

todos...

Su abuela, nunca la conoció, pero decían que era hermosa...su madre, escurriendo la sangre por la tina la noche en que ella la encontró con las venas abiertas y el

corazón aún palpitante...tambien era hermosa..."COmo una perla", le dijo Fury una vez..."Brillante, con mas secretos que los que yo siquiera podría guardar, y eso es

mucho decir, querida"...le habria agregado...

SU abuela murió a los 40, su madre a los 36...su abuela solo habia alcanzado a usar el guante un par de veces...su madre, 1 año...a la primera le causó cancer,

a la segunda la volvió loca...ella comenzó a usar el guante a los 18, de eso ya 5 años...y eso la estaba matando...

-Es...una especie de veneno, Kayna...y no podemos identificar que es...-dijo Tony mientras ella veía de cerca los resultados de los exámenes...-creemos que puede

ser un compuesto extraterreste, algo que proviene del arma...si solo pudiesemos saber de que está hecha...

Ambos sabian que era imposible. Tratar de soltar el guante de su mano era imposible, era como querer levanter el martillo de Thor...

-Cuanto tiempo tengo...

-18 meses antes que sea irreversible...-dijo Stark-PAra entonces ya estará en tu torrente sanguineo, organos internos...te consumirá...

-Bien...-dijo entonces ella sorprendiendolo-Asi al menos morirá conmigo.

-Kayna, es un suicidio...no puedes...

Ella lo miro, y él comprendió que sus palabras no habian sido las adecuadas...

-Ky, yo...no quiese decirlo...lo siento...-dijo TOny acercandose a ella y abrazandola-Pero sabes lo que debes hacer, saber que debes dejar de usarlo...

-No, no lo haré y lo sabes...-dijo ella-COnmigo son mas fuertes, hemos evitado el fin del mundo, la muerte de cientos, de miles...¿como puedes pedirme que deje de

ser quien soy?

Se alejó de él, caminando hacia los ventanales del edificio Stark desde donde podía ver toda la ciudad...

-SOlo deja el guante...dejalo...solo sé KAyna...

-Este guante es lo que ha sido mi familia por 1000 años...Tony! Cientos de mis antepasados usaron el guante, lucharon por la humanidad y murieron por ella...es mi deber,

mi obligación seguir sus pasos...soy la ultima, cuando muera, no habrá mas Nightgrey...no mas guante, no mas...no tendré a quien pasarle mi legado y mi familia será

libre al fin...

-Y que hay de ser mi hermana? Que hay de ser una Stark, de ser una persona normal aqui con tu famila, comigo y con PeppeR?-dijo Tony-QUe hay de Loki...? Creí que lo

querías...?

Ella sonrió, volviendose a su hermano con ternura en los ojos...

-Es un principe...no sé como leer las instrucciones para estar con él...-dijo ella sonriendo- Y además es un dios...y me olvidará...en cien años ni recordará mi

nombre...

-Al menos debes decirle...no puedes engañar al dios del engaño...-dijo Tony-Pero no hoy, necesito monitorearte...no estarás en esta misión, lo entiendes, verdad?

-LO estaré si me necesitas...aunque no esté en el plan...lo entiendes, verdad?-respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz de su hermano, haciendo que al final la

discusión se transforme en una gran carcajada...

-Que pareja de hermanos no...?-dijo entonces Stark-Una loca suicida con una arma que la mata y un egocentrico con un traje y restos de metralla directo al corazón...

A nadie le extrañó que en la reunión de la mañana Kayna no esté...al parecer, tenía la misma liviandad de personalidad que su hermano antes de conocer a Peppers...a

nadie, excepto a Loki...él si sabia que habia algo encerrado y debia descubrir que...

Le sorprendiía con la facilidad con que todos habian olvidado que el era un mago y podía meterse donde quisiera...estando con Kayna parecía no necesitar su magia pero

en batalla, sabia que era escencial...

Mientras Tony explicaba el plan de batalla uno de los "clones" de LOki se metía por las plantas bajas de la Torre, pasando desapercibido al ser el realidad una proyección

y no una persona real...un par de frases de Tony lo regresaron...

-¿Como que KAyna no participará?-exclamó CLint-Creí que ella seria...ya sabes, el "Plan B"?

-No, de ninguna forma...-respondió Stark-Algo surgió y debe viajar con urgencia a Gales...no creo que esté aqui en varios dias...

Tony miró de reojo a Loki...por muy bueno que sea mintiendo, sabia que Loki sabia...que todo era una gran mentira y que su hermana estaba en el edificio. Tony

queria que, en el fondo, el tipo de Asgard diera con ella...le habia prometido a Kayna que no le diría a nadie de su condición, pero Loki no estaba en sus planes...

Loki volvió a proyectarse...puertas y mas puertas blindadas, que no eran excusas para un dios mago como él...hasta que dió con ella...recostada, un par de tubos en los

brazos y cables monitoreandola...la miró y ella a él...

-Me dirás que ocurre o debo adivinar?-dijo Loki-NO tienes algo urgente por lo que debes irte, verdad?

-Pero...que haces aqui? Como...!

-No trates de engañar al dios del engaño, Kayna...menos si usa magia...

Se acercó a ella, mientras la joven se sentaba y se quitaba los tubos y los cables...

-Estoy muriendo-dijo ella luego de un suspiro-Mi guante...me mata a pulso...Tony está tratando de limpiar mi sangre pero a la larga no podrá hacer nada. Estoy muriendo...

Terminó de sacarse los tubos y se colocó el sueter que se habia sacado hace unas horas...iba de ropa deportiva y sin tacos, y a él le pareció pequeña y fragil, mas de lo

usual. Podía ver su piel diáfana marcada por los tubos...probablemente su hermano estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor por ella, aislandola, analizandola, dejandola en esa

habitación como un pajaro enjaulado para que nada entre o salga...como el estuche de una joya...

Tony era bueno, de eso no cabia duda...y haria todo para ayudarla...solo que a veces hacer todo lo posible no evitaba perder a un hermano, eso lo sabia por experiencia.

-No vas a morirte-dijo entonces él avanzando hacia ella, tomando su rostro con sus manos-No vas a morir, Kayna...por mi que exploten los nueve reinos ahora mismo, pero

tu...no vas a morir, de acuerdo?


	10. Chapter 10

_**ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO...EL FINAL NO SE CONVENCIÓ PERO QUE VA! YA SALIÓ...DISFRUTENLO Y COMENTEN!**_

_**RECUERDEN: UN FANFICS CON REVIEWS ES UN FANFICS FELIZ!**_

CAPITULO 10: Por una buena causa

Loki la habia besado...si, la habia besado...la estaba besando. se sintió extraño y diferente a las veces anteriores...su cuerpo cerca, sus manos aprisionando su

cuerpo.

-No quiero tu lástima...Loki-dijo ella entonces, separando su cuerpo del de él-No hay nada que pueda pasar entre nosotros porque no tengo futuro...eres un principe

alien! Yo solo...alguien que se muere a pausa...

-Que sea un dios no significa que no muera también-dijo él tomando su rostro-Y no es lástima, nunca podría sentir lástima por ti...eres magnifica, poderosa...Kayna...

eres unica y terrible como una tempestad, no voy a sentir lástima por ti, voy a salvarte...

-Salvarme...como?

-Ven conmigo a Asgard, allí encontraré una cura...podremos recorrer los 9 reinos buscando como salvarte...-dijo Loki-Tendremos tiempo...

-Que...no!-dijo ella apartandose de él-No voy a dejar a mi familia y mis amigos...soy una heroína, y si mi destino es morir salvandolos...lo haré...

Loki sonrió. Pero bajó la vista para que aquello no la ofendiera. Pero sonreía. Era Kayna y sabia que no habia forma de convencerla de dejar de ser ella...la habia

conocido lo suficiente para saber que no habia forma...

-Eres igual de testaruda que tu hermano...-dijo entonces Loki-Pero entiendo tu punto...bien...entonces tendrá que ser aqui...

-Aqui? A que te refieres?

-Tu guante, Kayna, es energia oscura...y te consume por que basicamente está consumiendo tu energia...solo necesitas recargarlo de energia oscura-dijo él-De verdad

que yo queria hacer las cosas bien, ¿sabes? Debidamente...como se supone que se hacen las cosas...con padres y eso...

-Loki...de que estas hablando?

-Que mi magia es energia oscura...asi que, si te unes a mi tu guante tendrá una fuente de energia inagotable y dejará de consumirte...-dijo Loki tranquilamente, casi

asombrado de su inteligencia...

-Espera...cuando dices "unirte a mi" quiere decir...?

Loki levantó una ceja, sonriendole descaradamente...Kayna dió un paso atrás, en especial porque luego recordó que él habia dicho que "tendría que ser aqui"? Se refería

a "aqui en la Tierra"? o "Aqui en la enfermería" entre medio de las cámaras de seguridad de Tony?

-Si, me refiero a unirte a mi...no lo quieres, acaso?-dijo Loki con la misma serenidad de siempre...-Es por una buena causa...

Kayna seguia ahi, tratando de reunir las palabras apropiadas...o Loki se habia vuelto loco o Tony le habia dado morfina y ahora alucinaba...

-Kayna...estas bien?-repitió Loki...

-Si. Es solo que...de niña nunca te dicen que tener sexo con un principe alien puede salvarte la vida, sabes?

Kayna se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Loki se inclinaba para tomar su rostro.

-Necesitas una segunda opinión? Podemos llamar a Tony...

-Que? NO!-dijo ella-Te imaginas decirle a Tony-Voy a acostarme con tu hermana para que no muera...eso y te lanza desde la cima de la Torre...!

-Bien...será como quieras...-dijo Loki saliendo de la enfermería-Solo era una alternativa...buscame si cambias de opinión.

Por mas que le diera vueltas al asunto, no le encontraba mayor lógica; Loki le habia entregado la oportunidad de solucionar ese "pequeño" problema que era

para ella simplemente morirse...un problema con una solución que no esperaba pero que, mientras mas le daba vuelta, mas descabellada le parecía...

La batalla con Hydra necesitó de su ayuda...Tony le gritaba como una madre histérica que se apartara, que se fuera, que no la necesitaban; pero era obvio que

no era asi...y que sin la ayuda de su guante no habrian derrotado a esos malditos artilugios metálicos...

Si a Loki no le gustó la idea, la disimuló muy bien, ya que, salvo por los cumplidos de siempre, nada en su imperturbable rostro de porcelana hecha en Asgard a ella

le indicó algo mas...eso, salvo cuando hizo su comentario final...

-Y bien...-le dijo de paso mientras ella limpiaba su espada como siempre luego de la batalla-No tengo nada que hacer aqui, salvo que hayas pensado en mi propuesta...

-No hablarás en serio o si?

-Nunca he hablado mas serio en mi vida, Kayna-dijo Loki-Tal vez sea el dios del engaño pero no juego con esas cosas...iba a presentarte a mis padres, pero veo que

eres una chica mas...liberal...respeto eso y lo acepto...

-Aceptas que?-dijo Clint mientras el capitán se acercaba también...

-Bueno...le pedí a Kayna que se casara conmigo...

-Que!-dijeron ambos heroes mientras Clint hacia señas a la viuda para que se acercara-Natasha...tienes que oir esto!

-Espera...casarte conmigo!? Estas loco?-dijo Kayna-Creí que te referías a...ya sabes...sexo...

-Sé que en la Tierra las personas suelen tomarse a veces las cosas mas a la ligera, pero no en Asgard...-dijo Loki-Por que crees que quería que fueras conmigo a

conocer a mis padres?

-Que ocurre aqui?-dijo Thor-hay alguien herido?

-Tu hermano le pidió matrimonio a Kayna-dijo Natasha, que habia llegado segundos antes-Creo que ella le dijo que no...

-No le dije que no...no pensé que fuera en serio, es decir...Por favor, es el dios del engaño!

Thor sonrió mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su hermano que casi le revienta los pulmones y le hizo toser unos segundos...sin embargo, todo se hizo un

gran silencio cuando llegó Iron Man con Banner ya controlado...

-Que ocurre, Kayna, estas bien?-dijo el hombre-Que ocurre?

Thor comenzó a cubrir a su hermano con su cuerpo lentamente, esperando un ataque frontal del hombre de metal hacia él cuando sepa lo que estaban conversando. Pero Kaynapo

solo le sonrió...

-Estoy bien...-dijo ella-Solo nos poníamos de acuerdo en donde comer algo...

-Pues yo quiero Thai...-dijo Tony-Alguien viene?

Todos se miraron y asintieron...si alguien merecía que le hicieran su gusto ahora, o durante lo que quedaba del día...era Tony Stark

El almuerzo fue mas silencioso de lo habitual, en especial porque de camino Loki insistía en decirle a Tony y Kayna basicamente se pasó el trayecto hasta el

restoran amenazando que, si le decia, iba a ser el matrimonio mas corto en la historia de Asgard...

Se sentaron en una gran mesa en donde Loki y Kayna quedaron de frente, con Tony justo en el medio...mas preocupado de su arroz que de otra cosa...las miradas de

todos iban de reojo a ambos, y en ciertas ocasiones a Stark...Thor se negó a apartar su martillo de él creyendo que debía usarlo en cualquier instante para

salvar el trasero de su hermano, los espías ya habian apostado sobre que pasaría si Loki finalmente le dice a Stark que se quería casar con su hermanita...

-Bien, muchachos...que harán ahora?-les dijo a los hermanos de Asgard-Deberían quedarse unos días...a ver si nos vamos de parranda?

Kayna se atoró con su arroz, tratando de tomar un poco de agua...

-Estas bien?-le dijo Tony mientras ella asentía...

-Hay cosas que atender en Asgard-dijo Thor-No sé Loki...

-Que dices, Loki-dijo Stark-Me gustaría trabajar contigo en un proyecto sobre energia oscura que tengo pendiente hace mucho...-hizo una pausa-Sé que no nos hemos

llevado bien, pero sinceramente quiero empezar de cero contigo...que dices?

Loki asintió sonriendo...Kayna trató de apurar el almuerzo todo lo posible e irse de inmediato...

Pasaron dos días en que trató de rehuir de la Iniciativa, pero eventualemente debió volver...tan pronto como llegó al ultimo piso de la Torre Stark, se encontró

con Tony y Loki, en una mesa, con decenas de planos y varias pantallas con prototipos de inventos...

-Ah...por fin...creí que vendrías mas seguido, pero obviamente me equivoqué-dijo Tony mirando a Loki-Nos acompañas con un café...a Loki le encanta el moccachino, el tipo

tiene una fascinación con el chocolate...

-Desde cuando uds son...tan amigos...?

-Bueno, tengo que reconocer que el tipo es listo-dijo Stark-No es un genio como yo ni tiene mi sex-appeal, pero el tipo sabe...y ha recorrido la mitad de la galaxia,

hay que darle crédito a su magia, es una forma unica de utilizar energia oscura...

-Si, bueno...me disculpas...tengo que hablar con él-dijo ella-Loki, podemos hablar...

Loki la siguió con el rostro mas sereno...recorrieron el piso hasta llegar a la sección de penthhouse de Tony, recorrieron la sala, los dormitorios, hasta llegar a

una habitación en donde solo decía "lavandería"...Kayna hizo un además para que él entrara...Loki frunció el ceño curioso pero la joven asintió...

Una vez que ambos estaban dentro, ella cerró con llave...

-Es la unica habitación de todo este edificio que no tiene cámaras, ni comunicadores y donde ni siquiera JArvis tiene acceso-dijo Kayna-Al parecer, Tony no espera

que un villano llegue aqui y le robe su ropa sucia como forma de destruir el mundo...

Loki sonrió pero seguia mirandola con curiosidad.

-Mira...no sé que pretendes con esta actitud de "amigo" de Tony asi que por favor explicame...-dijo ella-Por que estas aqui?

-Aún no me has respondido, Kayna...no me iré hasta que me digas que si o me rechaces apropiadamente...espero de verdad que sea la primera opción...

-Pero...Loki, soy humana...soy una heroina que se muere...que puede querer conmigo un principe de Asgard...un dios de hielo como tu? Por que yo?

-Bueno, te amo, Kayna...que no es obvio?-dijo él-Eres maravillosa...arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme sin siquiera conocerme...no me juzgaste por lo que habia hecho

sino que me permitirse una segunda oportunidad cuando otros no lo hicieron...eres hermosa y divertida, eres mas inteligente que el común de las mujeres y...eres

poderosa como una tormenta, y sé que en el fondo me amas también...o ya me hubieses mandado al demonio...solo quiero devolverte la mano, salvarte...

-No es necesario casarte conmigo para eso, tonto!-dijo ella sonriendole

-Pues así se hacen las cosas en Asgard...

-Estamos en Nyork, Loki...-dijo ella-Y esperamos a casarnos para ver si de verdad va a funcionar...¿que ocurre si no te gusta como ronco? O mi genio al despertar?

-Pues tecnicamente hasta ya te he visto desnuda...y verificado las dos cosas anteriores-dijo el principe-En Asgard sabemos cuando amamos a alguien para siempre, Kayna,

y ustedes también, solo que lo enredan con detalles insignificantes...

Kayna suspiró al fin...mirando a Loki a los ojos en silencio en medio de la ropa sucia...

-Que tal si...acepto que me amas porque yo también te amo, Loki de Asgard-dijo ella acercandose a él-Pero solo acepto casarme contigo cuando tengamos la aceptación

de mi familia y la tuya...mientras, estaremos "en una relación"...

-Que significa en una "relación"?

-COmo en facebook-dijo ella viendo que Loki no entendía la referencia-Novios? Que dices?

Loki frunció el ceño, pero luego suavizó sus facciones ante ella...no habia forma en que ambos ganes mientras no tuvieran que ceder...

-Bien...lo acepto-dijo Loki-Seremos novios...

Loki tomó su rostro y la besó, mientras ella respondía al beso de la misma forma que hacía unos dían en la enfermería...de pronto, Loki la tomó de la cintura y la

sentó encima de una de las secadoras de la habitación mientras la observaba...

-Ahora...solo queda el detalle de tu guante y la energia oscura...-dijo Loki mientras ella habría los ojos...

-Espera...aqui?

-Te parece un mejor lugar?-dijo Loki-Sin camaras, sin interrumpciones...sin hermanos con armaduras de metal llenas de armas?

Kayna sonrió, encontrando en una esquina unos canastos con sábanas limpias y las tiró por el piso, haciendo de cama...lanzandose ambos en picada mientras comenzaban

a quitarse la ropa...

-Si me hubiesen dicho que mi redención en la Tierra terminaría asi-dijo Loki mientras ayudaba a su compañera a quitarse la ropa-Habría invadido Midgard mucho antes...

FIN

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE FICS...NO ME GUSTÓ MUCHO EL FINAL PERO IGUAL SALIÓ...**

**POR CIERTO, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTRO FANFIC DE LOKI (I LOVE LOKI!) PERO**

**ES MÁS TRÁGICO Y CON ESCENAS MÁS HOT! MUY PRONTO…**


End file.
